Escapade
"Escapade" is the third single from Janet Jackson's 1989 album, Rhythm Nation 1814. It was released on January 8, 1990 and peaked within the top 20 in most countries in charted in, in addition to going number one on the Billboard Hot 100, Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and Hot Dance Club Songs charts in the United States. Background "Escapade" was inspired by the Martha & the Vandellas 1965 single "Nowhere to Run", which Jackson originally intended to remake, but instead chose to record a new song with a similar feel after a suggestion from producer Jimmy Jam. Composition "Escapade" is set in common time with a key of A♭ major. Jackson's vocal chords ranges between the tonal nodes of high-tone A♭3 to low-tone E♭5. The song is in a medium dance groove tempo of 115 beats per minute with the chord progression being set like Am–E–Gb. Chart performance Written by Jackson, James Harris III, and Terry Lewis, the song peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for three weeks in early March 1990, becoming Jackson's third number-one single. It also topped the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and Hot Dance Club Play charts, and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. Live performances Jackson has performed the song on all of her tours, including the Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, janet. Tour, The Velvet Rope Tour, All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour and the Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. The song was also featured in a Japan Airlines commercial in 1990. Music video The music video for the song, directed by Peter Smillie, takes place at a Mardi Gras-like carnival. On April 27, 2007, the video was made available on the iTunes Store. Offical versions/remixes *Album Version – 4:44 *Instrumental – 4:09 *Hippiapolis Mix – 4:28 *Hippiapolis Dub – 4:25 *The Get Away 7" – 4:42 *The Get Away Dub – 5:16 *We've Got It Made 7" – 4:21 *The Good Time 7" – 4:42 *Shep's Good Time Mix – 7:31 *Shep's Good Time Mix – 7:15 (appears on German CD single — the part from 5:47–6:01 was omitted) *Housecapade 7" – 4:26 *Shep's Housecapade Mix – 7:55 *Housecapade Dub – 5:42 *I Can't Take No More Dub – 4:57 *One Nation Under a Rhythm Mix – 7:00 Track listings ;International 7"/Japan 3" CD single/Cassette single #"Escapade" (LP version) #"Escapade" (instrumental) ;International 12" single #"Escapade" (Shep's Good Time Mix) – 7:16 #"Escapade" (The Get Away Dub) – 5:21 #"Escapade" (LP version) – 4:45 #"Escapade" (Shep's Housecapade Mix) – 7:54 #"Escapade" (Housecapade Dub) – 5:42 #"Escapade" (I Can't Take No More Dub) – 4:58 ;UK 12"/West Germany 12"/West Germany CD single #"Escapade" (Hippiapolis Mix) #"Escapade" (Hippiapolis in Dub) #"Escapade" (One Nation Under a Rhythm Mix) ;West Germany CD maxi #"Escapade" (LP version) #"Escapade" (Shep's Good Times Mix) #"Escapade" (Shep's Housecapade Mix) ;UK CD maxi #"Escapade" (We Got It Made 7") #"Escapade" (Shep's Housecapade Mix) #"Escapade" (Shep's Housecapade Dub) ;UK cassette single/7" single #"Escapade" (We Got It Made 7") #"Escapade" (Housecapade 7") Charts Peak positions End of year charts